Levo Comigo
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Sequencia de 'Lembranças' . Capítulo 3 - "Por favor! Me tire daqui!" - Pucca. Please Review ?
1. Recomeçar

Essa será a sequela de 'Lembranças'

Espero que vocês gostem ;D

GOH RONG

"... Vocês viram o que falaram da festa de ontem ?" - Ching.

"Nós não fomos." - Garu.

"O que falaram ?" - Pucca.

"Foi muito legal. Vocês não sabem o que perderam." - Abyo.

"Disseram que foi uma das melhores festas que Sooga fez." - Ching.

"Nossa..." - Garu.

"Foi muuuuito legal." - Abyo.

"Onde vocês foram ?" - Ching.

"Estavamos..." - Diz Pucca, sorrindo para Garu. "por aí..." - Pucca completa.

"Huuuum... Vejo que os dois estão tão... coladinhos..." - Abyo.

"É justo... Estão namorando." - Ching.

"Dãã..." - Pucca.

"É mas..." - Pucca não deixa Garu terminar sua frase.

"Pense bem no que você vai falar Garu." - Diz ela tapando a boca de Garu.

"Deixa para lá." - Diz ele olhando tristemente para baixo.

"O que vocês andam aprontando ?" - Ching.

NA FLORESTA

"Você mudou muito..." - Diz ela olhando para ele.

"Você mudou ainda mais... Está muito mais linda." - Diz ele sorrindo para ela.

Ela ri.

"Eu também quis dizer dessa forma." - Diz ela rindo.

"Te amo tanto..." - Diz Garu com a mão no cabelo de Pucca.

"Eu também... E mais que você..." - Diz ela sorrindo.

"Case comigo Pucca... Eu insisto." - Diz ele entrando na frente de Pucca.

"Garu... Eu só tenho 15 anos. Você acha mesmo que meus tios vão aceitar isso ?" - Diz Pucca pegando na mão de Garu.

"Não é eles que tem que aceitar. É você !" - Diz ele se aparoximando mais e mais de Pucca.

Ela o beija.

_E hoje sei, sei, sei_

_Não importa mais_

_Porque não vai, vai, vai_

_Voltar atrás_

_O que restou em mim_

"Seu coração bate fortemente..." - Garu.

Eles estavam um colado no outro. Olhos nos olhos.

_Não vou deixar você ir..._

_(Não vou deixar você ir,não vou deixar você ir...)_

"Por você..." - Diz ela sorrindo. Ele também ri.

Pucca segura fortemente a mão de Garu.

"Você é o meu melhor." - Diz ela.

"Então se case comigo." - Garu.

"Garu você não entende, meu amo." - Diz ela rindo.

"Minha ama, eu entendo completamente. Mas mantendo isso em um segredo, até você ter 17 anos. E prometendo ser fiel à você." - Diz ele beijando o seu rosto.

Ele pega a aliança.

"Vou tentar de novo." - Diz ele se ajoelhando na frente de Pucca. "Pucca... Quer me dar a maior honra de todas, de se casar comigo, ser a minha fiel mulher até a nossa morte ?" - Diz ele pegando na mão dela.

Lágrimas já estavam escorrendo na cara dela. Ela sorri.

"Sim."

_E então vem (Vem)_

_Dizer que tudo aquilo que você tem_

_Não vou mais achar em ninguém (Vem)_

_Mais uma vez me fazer sorrir_

_..._

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te amo e pra sempre com você eu vou estar_

_E aqui ou em qualquer lugar_


	2. Sua música

_Não vou, não vou mais deixar você partir_

_Pois vejo, estou cada vez melhor_

_Eu sei que é tarde mas não vamos dormir_

_Vem aqui e eu te mostro como tem que ser_

Os dois ficaram na floresta vendo as estrelas, a lua fazia o lindo anel de noivado de Pucca brilhar. Um de um lado outro de outro. Encostando as cabeças.

_E a noite vem mais uma vez me dizer_

_Que a vida é feita pra se aproveitar e aprender_

_E o que passou melhor deixar pra trás_

_As velhas mágoas não importam mais_

"Hoje a lua é cheia Garu." - Diz ela olhando ao seu lado, para Garu.

"É mesmo. Me lembrei daquele dia... Que você fez de tudo para eu me apaixonar por você... Mas você acabou exagerando... haha." - Diz ele rindo.

"Faz muito tempo... Mas marcou." - Diz ela sorrindo.

_Eu quero mais daquilo que a gente chama de amor_

_Mais de tudo que ainda não passou_

_Todos os planos que eu fiz pra mim_

_Eu vou até o fim para realizar com você_

A cena muda para Tobe observando os dois, de cima de uma árvora.

"Então... O Garu vai se casar ?" - Diz Tobe. "Só que eu não vou deixar ela chegar aos 17 anos. Muahahahaha." - Diz ele voltando para o seu covil. "Eu tenho um plano infalível."

Amanhece, Garu acorda na floresta. Ele olha para o seu lado.

"PUCCA ?" - Ele grita, com a falta de Pucca ao seu lado.

Ele se levanta, procurando por ela.

"PUCCA ! CADÊ VOCÊ ?" - Ele grita.

Ele olha para baixo, só estava o anel de noivado de Pucca.

Ele pega o anel.

"Ela me largou..." - Diz ele tristemente.

Garu vai embora para casa.

_Lembra daquela festa, aquele dia, que você disse 'não',_

_As suas palavras me deixaram sem ação._

_Não posso esconder que eu quero você, larga de besteira e vem aqui me ver._

_Que eu estou te esperando._

DE NOITE

Garu não estava conseguindo dormir. Pensando no que Pucca tinha feito com ele. Era inaceitável.

_Enquanto a chuva cai lá fora eu não consigo dormir,_

Realmente, estava chovendo. Ele se levanta e pega seu celular e liga para Pucca.

'O que ? Desligado ? Ela nunca desliga o seu celular.' - Ele pensa.

_Te ligar de madrugada sem saber o que dizer_

_Esperando ouvir sua voz e você nem me atender_

_Nem ao menos pra dizer:_

_Que não vai voltar,_

_Não vai tentar me entender,_

_Que eu não fui nada pra você,_

_Que eu deveria te deixar em paz_

_Eu já não sei mais,_

_Não sei viver sem ter você_

"Então Pucca... Você acha mesmo que vai se casar com o Garu ?" - Pergunta Tobe, com um sorriso idiota na cara.

"Me tira daqui !" - Diz ele nervosamente.

"É uma pena... Garu gastou dinheiro em um anel que nunca ninguém vai usar... eu acho." - Diz ele rindo.

"O que você quer comigo Tobe ? Por favor, me solte !" - Diz ela chorando.

"Hoje ! Você verá como é não ter mais um coração batendo." - Diz ele rindo.

"GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" - Ela grita.

DE MANHÃ

Garu acorda com Mio ao seu lado.

"Vou lá falar com ela Mio ?" - Pergunta para seu Gato.

"Meow." - Mio.

"Ok, eu vou."

NO GOH RONG

Lá tinha polícia, e um monte de pessoas.

"Nós vamos procurar por ela." - Bruno, irmão de Bruce.

Garu chega até os tios de Pucca.

"O que aconteceu ?" - Diz Garu para Tio Dumplin.

"Garu, qual foi a ultima vez que você viu a Pucca ?" - Linguini.

Garu sente seu rosto queimando.

"Bem... Na floresta." - Diz ele desviando o olhar.

"Até que horas vocês ficaram na floresta?" - Pergunta Bruce.

"Nós estávamos deitados vendo as estrelas e... Nós pegamos no sono, quando eu acordei, Pucca não estava mais ao meu lado. Eu pensava que ela tinha ido para casa!" - Diz ele tremendo.

"Pois é. Ela não voltou para casa." - Diz Tio Dumplin chorando.

"Você é o culpado Garu." - Ho.

Essas palavras fizeram Garu quase desmaiar. Ele queria vomitar agora. Sua noiva tinha sumido, evaporado.

Ele estava com o anel na mão. Tio Dumplin percebeu isso.

"O que você está segurando Garu ?" - Tio Dumplin.

Garu coloca a sua mão nas costas.

"N-nada, nada." - Diz ele se virando, ele vai embora tristemente.

"O que será que o Garu está tramando ?" - Ho.

"Ele está bem estranho." - Linguini.

"Ele estava com um anel na mão. E eu tenho certeza que não é dele." - Tio Dumplin.

Depois que Pucca e Garu começaram a namorar, os tios de Pucca mudaram com Garu. Eles não gostavam mais de dele. Parecia que tudo que Garu fazia era uma ameaça para Pucca. Ele percebeu isso. Ele nunca faria nada com Pucca, muito pelo contrário, protegeria ela como sua própria vida. Ela era a única pessoa que ele poderia confiar a vida inteira.

_Não posso esconder que eu quero você, larga de besteira e vem aqui me ver._

_Que eu estou te esperando_.

'Por que será que ela fez isso ?' - Ele pensa. 'Ela simplesmente foi embora ? Para que ela faria isso ?'

Lágrimas escorrem em seu rosto. Ele corre até a floresta.

"PUCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Ele grita.

Tobe saca a sua katana.

"Pucca." - Ele chama Pucca, que estava dormindo na cadeira em que estava amarrada. Ela já estava com um pano na boca.

"Hmm..." - Diz ela meio sonolenta. Quando vê Tobe segurando a katana, ela começa a gritar, mas o pano que estava cobrindo sua boca fez com que o som se abaface.

"É um desperdício mesmo... Eu tenho que dizer isso... Eu sempre te achei linda. Todos os meninos de Sooga querem você. Eu também sou, quer dizer, era um deles, porque agora você não vai mais pertencer a esse mundo." - Diz ele afiando sua katana. Pucca começa a chorar. "Não precisa chorar, vai ser breve, não vai doer nada. Mas para Garu, vai doer muito. Muahahahahaha." - Diz ele rindo. "Adeus Pucca." - Tobe se aproxima de Pucca.

Ela tenta se inclinar para trás, mas não consegue.

_Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não vou mais_

_desistir,_

_Eu só queria que você dissesse outra vez estou aqui._

Ela fecha os olhos, e de repende, tudo fica preto.


	3. Lembranças

**Gente, desculpa pela demora... Estava escrevendo outras histórias e acabei esquecendo dessa ;'( Mas ta aí o capítulo 3 ;) Sem + esperas**

Garu já não aguentava mais viver sem Pucca. Já tinha passado 1 semana e meia. Ninguém ficou sabendo dela desde então. Ele estava sentindo mais falta agora do que quando ele estava na missão.

FlashBack -

"Então se case comigo."

"Você não entende meu amo." - Pucca.

"Entendo completamente minha ama. Quer me dar a maior honra de todas, de se casar comigo ?" - Garu.

"Sim."

Fim do FlashBack

_Eu lembro daquele dia quando a gente se encontrou_

_lembro daquele beijo de tudo que você falou_

_A música tocando eu só queria escutar, sua voz me_

_dizendo que vai voltar._

Ele hesita por um momento.

"Espere... Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo Tobe. Desde quando Pucca sumiu. Será que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com isso ?" - Garu pergunta para si mesmo.

NO COVIL DE TOBE

"Ele sofre tanto..." - Diz Tobe com satisfação. "Tenho orgulho de mim mesmo."

"Eles mal sabem o que aconteceu com ela não é mesmo mestre ?" - Charles.

"É." - Tobe.

Algo bate na porta do covil.

"Não atenda!" - Ele sussurra. "É o Garu."

"_TOBE ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA !_ " - Garu grita lá de fora.

Alguns minutos depois.

Garu abre com tudo a porta, arrebentando a mesma em pedaços.

"Me fale onde ela ESTÁ ! AGORA!" - Garu.

"Bem longe daqui." - Tobe.

Garu pega Tobe pelo colarinho.

"ME FALE!" - Garu.

Tobe o empurra.

"JÁ DISSE! Bem longe!" - Tobe.

Garu cai no chão, chorando muito.

"Você a matou ?" - Pergunta ele chorando.

"O que ? Não!" - Tobe.

?

"Então onde diabos ela está ?" - Garu diz se levantando.

"Ah, eu não vou te falar." - Diz Tobe sorrindo maliciosamente.

Os dois começam a lutar.

_Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não vou mais_

_desistir,_

_Eu só queria que você dissesse outra vez estou aqui._

Tobe fica encurralado, com a katana de Garu em seu pescoço.

"Me mate ! Ai que você não vai saber mesmo onde ela está !" - Tobe.

Pucca estava quase morrendo de fome, literalmente. Havia dois ninjas, um de cada lado. Tinha um, que tinha dó de Pucca.

"_Por favor..._" - Murmura ela.

O ninja olha para ela.

"_Me ajude..._" - Pucca diz com uma voz fraca.

"E-Eu não posso..." - O ninja.

O outro olha para ele.

"O que você está fazendo ?" - Charles

"Calma Charles... Ela está quase morrendo, e... É tão linda..."

"O que você está dizendo ? Concentre-se no trabalho !" - Charles.

DE NOITE

Charles estava se preparando para sair de seu turno... O outro ninja estava ansioso para Charles ir embora.

'Vai logo!' - O ninja pensa.

Quando Charles finalmente sai... o ninja começa a cortar as cordas que estavam segurando as mãos de Pucca.

"Vou te ajudar. Não importa o dinheiro que eu irei perder." - O ninja.

Pucca abre os olhos lentamente. Quando o ninja termina de tirar as cordas, Pucca cai no chão de fraqueza.

"Venha aqui..." - Ele a levanta, e a coloca novamente na cadeira.

"Vou lhe trazer comida."

Ele sai rapidamente da sala, Pucca mal vê, ele já estava ao seu lado outra vez.

"Aqui... Coma." - O ninja coloca o prato de macarrão ao lado de Pucca.

Ela avança no prato. Come tudo em alguns segundos.

"Por favor! Me tire daqui!" - Pucca.

"Eu não sei..." - O ninja.

"Por favor ! Se você me ajudar a sair daqui, eu prometo, juro por mim mesma que não conto a ninguém que você fez parte disso tudo." - Diz ela se recuperando um pouco.

"Eu... Vou tentar..." - O ninja.

GOH RONG

De manhã.

"...Vou tentar achá-la." - Diz Garu.

"Foi o Tobe ?" - Linguini.

Garu olha para ele.

"Sim. Com certeza, ele fez isso para me irritar." - Garu.

"Irritar ? Isso é um ABSURDO!" - Ho.

"Já vou indo." - Garu.

"Mas espere ! Você sabe onde ela está ?" - Tio Dumplin.

"Não sei bem onde ela está, mas vou fazer o possível para achar ela." - Garu.

Ele sai rapidamente do Goh Rong.

Pucca estava novamente presa, com dois ninjas ao seu lado. Ela estava se lembrando dos seus momentos com seu amado Garu.

_E são lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar_

_Foram promessas que a gente fez sem pensar_

_E no final é de você que eu vou lembrar_

_..._


	4. Levo Comigo

**Vooltei gente. Quase chorei no fim dessa história, só estou dando finais trágicos, a dica é ouvir músicas tristes.**

**O final dessa história foi quase um plágio de O Amor É Sem Fronteiras...**

**Mas mesmo assim, leia ;D **

Alguns dias se passaram... Garu achou um lugar velho e abandonado. Ele decidiu entrar. Quando ele entra... Um monte de ninjas avançam em cima dele. Ele pega sua katana, pronto para a luta.

Pucca estava chorando muito. Os ninjas que estava cuidando dela estavam curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Eles saem da sala onde estavam deixando Pucca em cativeiro. Ela para de chorar. O ninja que gosta dela veio para ajudá-la.

"Agora é a hora." - Diz ele com uma faca na mão.

Ela olha para ele. "Obrigada..."

"Eu tenho que fazer isso." - Diz ele cortando as cordas que estavam prendendo Pucca.

_Já não nos pertencemos mais, o medo nos desfaz_

_Esconda-se ainda é tempo para amar_

Garu estava lutando com os ninjas. Estava dando todas suas forças. Ele sabia agora que Pucca estava ali. Ele acreditava em si mesmo.

"Tem alguma coisa, ou alguém la para lá que quis entrar... Mas os ninjas não deixaram..." - Diz ele olhando para Pucca.

"Garu ? É um ninja preto ?" - Diz ele segurando nos braços dele.

"Sim."

"GARU !" - Pucca grita.

"Pare, isso vai atrapalhar ele." - Diz o ninja.

"Não ! GARU !" - Ela grita novamente.

Garu escuta seu nome, com uma voz que ele já conhece.

"PUCCA !" - Ele grita.

Um ninja chega o acerta em cheio soco na barriga, ele solta um grito.

Ela olha para o ninja que a ajudou.

"Deixe me ir..." - Pucca diz emplorando para o ninja.

"Shiu... Vamos agora pelos fundos... Vou ajudar seu amigo." - O ninja.

Pucca começa a chorar.

Ele pega no braço de Pucca e a leva para fora do lugar, sem ninguém perceber. Ele corre até lá dentro, onde Garu estava. Pucca corre até lá.

"Garu !" - Pucca grita.

Garu olha.

_E dizer que é você_

_Que pode me mudar_

_Que pode me salvar._

Quando ele olha, os ninjas o pegam. Um ninja lá no fundo sorri.

"Prendam eles !" - O mesmo grita.

"Não! Pucca!" - Grita Garu chorando.

Pucca corre até Garu. Um ninja barra ela, o mesmo que a salvou.

"Corra, salve a sua vida." - Diz ele.

"Tomas ! O que você está fazendo ?" - O ninja do fundo sai para falar.

Tobe.

"Acabou Tobe." - Diz ele.

"Eu pensava que você queria salvar a si mesmo da miséria. Esse seria o fim de tudo. Eu matar os dois iria ter muito e muito dinheiro á nossas custas." - Tobe.

Garu começa a se soltar dos ninjas que estavam pegando no seu braço.

"Pucca !" - Ele grita.

Tobe faz um sinal para um ninja que estava atrás de Garu. O ninja pega uma katana e corre até Garu.

"NÃO!" - Pucca grita e corre até Garu e o abraça.

O ninja perfura as costas de Garu, ele grita, e a katana também chega no estômago de Pucca ela grita.

"Se é para ser o fim, é para nós irmos juntos." - Diz ela o abraçando mais e mais forte.

Garu começa a chorar de dor.

"Eu Te Levo Comigo então." - Diz ele beijando sua testa.

_E eu vou te esperar aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Te levo comigo_

_E eu vou te esperar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá, Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Te levo comigo._

O ninja tira a katana, que estava com muito sangue.

Os dois caem juntos. Tobe sorri. Tomas fica boquiaberto. Pucca estava olhando para Garu, ele olhando para ela. Ele pega a aliança de Pucca, e coloca no dedo dela. Ela chora. Ele encosta sua cabeça no chão, ele estava completamente sem emoções, ele olha para ela. E pega na sua mão.

Tomas telefona para uma ambulância.

"Tomas ! O que você está fazendo ?" - pergunta Tobe.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Passaram-se alguns minutos, chegou uma viatura da polícia e duas ambulâncias. Tomas corre para a floresta, deixando Tobe e seus outros ninjas. Pucca temia que essa seria a última vez que ela olhava para os olhos de Garu. Mas ela queria ir junto dele. Já era tarde para qualquer coisa.

Eles fecham os olhos juntos... Estavam juntos... Onde quer que estejam, estavam juntos.

_E dizer que é você_

_Que pode me mudar_

_Que pode me salvar..._

**Gente, aqui é o fim de Levo comigo.**

**Teve uma grande confusão nos nomes...**

**charles, charles, charles, ... XD**

**Todos os ninjas se chamavam charles.**

**Me desculpem pelos erros. =) Dica: Escute essas músicas, são tristes. **

**E se você odeia restart, é só não ver as letras UHSAUSAHS**

**lmao. Essa já é a 6º história que eu termino...**

**Valeu por todos que leram. Comentem se quiserem. E coloquem a história nos favoritos ;D**

Obs: Amoor da minha vida eu amo muiiito suas historias !

naao só eu como varias outras pessoas entao nao pare !

Voce e a melhor das melhores fanfiqeiras !  
Continue sempre assim qe voce vai longe !

agenti tbm qse xoro D: " aonde quer que eu va, te levo comigo.."

Amamoos muuito voce 3 - Bruna e Cagol *-*'


End file.
